1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-mechanical anti-theft devices that are suitable for both inhibiting rotation of the steering column of a motor vehicle and for interrupting the operation of the electric system of a motor vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to anti-theft devices that include chips for the purpose of identifying a proper coded key when inserted into the key-type ignition system of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Anti-theft devices are known in the prior art. One type of anti-theft device locks the rotation of the steering column of a vehicle through the action of a piston pin. When a proper key is inserted into the key-type ignition system, the steering column is unlocked so that the rotation of the steering column in a proper manner can be achieved. When the proper key is applied and the steering column is unlocked, the vehicle can be operated. These steering column locking systems can also be provided with a variety of other functions. These are often assembled as standard items in motor vehicles.
The conventional steering column locking device also carries out another function. This function is the ability to allow for the ignition of the engine of the motor vehicle.
These functions are driven by only one mechanical key, that when removed, starts a mechanical device that displaces a ratchet that engages a grooved bushing. The bushing is connected with the steering column. The bushing also starts rotation of a key device so as to switch off the ignition contact of the main key.
More elaborate steering column locking devices also can include a transponder in the mechanical key. The transponder is capable of communicating with a processor whose function is to either allow or not allow motor ignition. This serves to protect the motor vehicle from unauthorized use.
There are also a series of steering column locking devices which are designed to solve problems that are associated with the fragility of the key and the lock. These can also be assembled as a standard item by the manufacturer. These steering column locking devices also provide the locking of the steering column by means of an introduction of a padlock that is provided with a piston pin. These types are formed of steel and are very resistant to breaking. These steering locking devices also provide a microswitch which can interrupt the contact set-up by the key during ignition. As a result, vehicle ignition is prevented when an improper key is used and a theft is attempted.
Standard steering locking devices have a variety of problems. First, they are relatively small and can often break. The housings that are used to contain the device are generally formed of easily breakable materials, such as aluminum alloys or polymeric materials.
Certain steering column locking devices utilize a transponder locates within the key. The operation of to the transponder can be avoided by a theft when the thief breaks into the motor housing of the vehicle. The thief can substitute a controlled electronic processor in order to allow for the starting the motor. By cutting or removing the cylinder associated with the steering column locking device, it is possible to disconnect the locking piston pin so as to allow the steering column to rotate in a desired manner. The microswitch within such devices only serves to interrupt the supply of the electrical energy to the motor vehicle. It is possible to short-circuit cables downstream of this micro-switch in order to allow for the starting of the vehicle.